File 10: The Demon King
by KazumaYagami
Summary: The SPR have their work cut out for them this time. When they visit a haunted mansion, they find much more than a simple ghost they find something far more chilling than they could have ever imagined....


Yeah. Me again. I know, I know. I have to start working on Obsession, and the other little fruity number, but I have this project going on first off. Then I will get to those, hopefully before I have to go back to school.

Anyways, this one is for Ghost Hunt. I have three-to-four for Ghost Hunt coming up, but don't worry. After this, I'll start on Obsession Chapter 2, then the other fruity number, before moving on. Sound like a plan?

Summary: You never know the evil nature of the world, not until you've met each of the Seven Deadly Sins...and their General. The Demon King himself...Lord Beelzebub.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, you can guarantee the entire series would've continued, until I faced them off against Lord Beelzebub. Mehehehehe...

Chapter 1: The Fun Begins.

Echoes. They were everywhere. Sapphire orbs glanced around every which way. Something was here, and the lone figure could tell it.

"Hello?" A feminine voice yelled out into the darkness. No answer. Goosebumps began to spiral up her spinal cord. She felt as though a chill were coming into the residential home, and it wasn't normal, no.

More echoes. Most of them were scuffling footsteps, though occasionally one would hear a growl. It wasn't like a growl of annoyance..no..It was like the howl of an inhuman monster. Something so horrible, and hideous, you only heard it's growl until you were pounced upon it and ripped to shreds by it's massive teeth.

"Is anyone there?" She was beginning to panic now; no way was this supposed to happen! She had double-checked her home, twice even, and nothing out of the normal had been found. Why? Why did it have to happen now?

The echoes continued. Not just echoes of footsteps. The echoes of an odd..dripping sound. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, either. Nevertheless, she decided to move on. Slowly, her feet began to carry her along the hallway...

But just as she discovered her road blocked, a singular hand clasped itself around her throat. She tried to breath out, to scream, but found no voice, no words coming out. Slowly her body was lifted from the ground, both of her feet dangling from beneath her.

The figure smiled at her – an inhuman, cruel smile – and began to whisper into her ear, soft, unheard whispers...

"So pretty, you are...Delicate, soft, kind...I can see why the King so desires you. Perhaps not forever, but certainly as the perfect sacrifice. How does that sound?" His face twisted into delight when her mouth twisted in disgust, and her eyes turned from panic, into horrified.

"No! I won't become a sacrifice just to keep your masters soul alive!" She squirmed in the man's grasp, having finally had her vocal cords released just enough for her to breath out those words.

The man before her however, scowled at the woman's defiance, and squeezed harder. Then released her body momentarily, allowing her body to fall to the ground. A loud thump sound soon followed.

"He doesn't need a soul to survive this world. He can come here and leave as he pleases. He is like a God. You can't destroy him. But as such, he still requires a sacrifice to sustain his soul in this world. Unfortunately for you, that soul happens to belong to you. Now, shall we be on our way? He is growing impatient."

The man's hand moved to grab the girl again, this time to drag her back to his King's lair. Instead, he found her body backing away quickly. He growled in annoyance, and quickly snatched at her fleeing leg.

The girl managed to bolt away from the hand, and fled for her life towards the door. But instead of finding a door, she found a body blocking it – that of another Demon. That one grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to the wall.

A loud shriek of pain exited from her mouth, and she turned her head towards the new Demon, now holding her down. The sneer coming from his mouth exerted such nauseating smell, she almost felt like she was about to puke her guts out.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, her body kicking every which way. The new figure growled even louder, and moved one hand from her shoulder to her mouth. She saw this as an opportunity and kicked the man in the shin, and bit his hand. This made him yelp in pain and back away from the girl. She quickly sped out of his reach, and he cursed rather loudly after her.

"That stupid little bitch! I want to just grab her neck and wring it! Why does the King desire her soul only? There's plenty of others out there..." He motioned outside, the first demon coming up to meet with his failed brother.

"Her heart and soul is the purest in this residence. He wishes to use her as a sacrifice to his soul, to prove to a certain man – I believe this man resides up in the dreadful place, called 'Heaven.' -- that no followers of him will survive, and that he is not burned merely by touching them. I dunno all his plans..but I suppose that's his aim." Both of them were rather annoyed by the fleeing girl, and the first demon sighed heavily.

The second one merely shrugged, and leaned against the wall. "Well, she'll be back soon enough. She doesn't figure there's many of us. And this mansion is big enough to hold several residents, so she hopes to contact one of them, I think." The second one's jaw opened to let out a loud yawn, one that basically shook the entire establishment.

"Yeah..." The first demon scratched his crimson red locks nervously, looking towards the corridor. Pitch black orbs searched the area intensely, as if waiting for someone. That certain someone's footsteps echoed across the floor, and both demons stepped back a little bit.

The second shrouded his form in the pitch black cloak he always wore, hoping to conceal his presence from the beast now coming from the hallway. The first kneeled down onto the floor, his eyes drifting to the floorboard beneath his form.

_Drip._

That was the sound both of the demons heard. Another sound like it came forth. Out of the shadows stepped a figure. This figure's body was shaped like that of a petite male figure, his body looking to be carved from the decaying corpses of a thousand humans.

A smell emitted from this body, a decayed, rotten smell, that filled the demons nostrils with clawing, ravaging devils, wanting to rip open their nostrils and burst out of them like children coming out of the mothers womb; only ripping away the flesh, and tearing it apart.

The second demon unconcealed himself, and began to cough out rather harshly. His fist clenched against the wall, the coughing continuing to burn itself into his throat.

Then..the figure spoke, most of his form still concealed behind the shadows. "Violence, and Temptation. You both surprise me, by failing to capture the girl. I should punish you, but it seems that the majority of you appear to be failing in your assigned task. Such incompetence. And I thought each of you were the seven great Demons, too. Tsk. It seems that I should have brought a few more with me, since each of you appear to keep failing me."

He continued to speak however, despite the fact his two minions were beginning to cower beneath him. "However, it appears that your kin appear to be succeeding in that task. Perhaps it was just bad luck that befouled both of you. I will forgive you this time. But none other. Do not fail me again." His form moved from the shadows, now fully revealing his form.

The appearance was simple; the body alone, was of a small frame, petite, and looked less frightening than one would think it would be; One of his arms outstretched, the black cloth on the hand moving to clap onto the wallpaper on the corridor's walls. Then, without hesitation, he clawed the sharp fingernails across the surface.

This made the two demons screech in pain, one falling to his knee's, and clapping his ears. The other was already on the ground, both hands holding his ears closed. Both of their eyes closed shut, and they writhed on the floor.

Then he lifted his hand from the wall, and outstretched his other arm; it was unlike the other in so many ways. Blood had begun to drip from the extended hand, leaking onto the floor beneath; the hand belonging to the arm's flesh appeared to be completely tore apart, revealing torn ligaments and muscle going throughout the entire thing;

The arm itself however, was a disgusting sight to see; the entire thing dripped with blood, each part of it coated in the crimson liquid, and yet the blood never stopped flowing; their were no fingers to the hand. Instead, there were claws, made entirely of torn the muscle and bone fragments inside of the arm.

His lips curled into a smirk; the two demonic forces stood up, shaking off the immediate pain they had felt earlier. Finally, his full form was made known; it looked normal, except for the arm, and the bloodied wings stretched out from his back.

All in all, the wings had a wingspan of approximately five feet. The clothing adorned upon his body was just a simple plain black t-shirt, a little ripped in the back where his wings were, and a pair of blue jeans, torn in some places. His hair was just as black as the cloak the second demon wore, and his eyes were as red as blood itself, almost like they were glowing in the dark.

Finally, five figures stepped out from the hallways. Two of them dragged a girl from the hallway, and it revealed to be the same girl that had tried to escape earlier. The two figures lifted her upwards, for their king to inspect her.

That same bloody hand moved towards the girl. One of the five 'finger' like claws moved to lift up her chin; he spotted tears running down her cheeks, and grinned.

The girl had both of her eyes closed, and she appeared to be sleeping; he growled in slight annoyance, but moved the free hand he had to wipe away the saltine tears.

The girl's eyes opened to the gentle hand, and saw a boy, his face smiling almost shinning innocently. He spoke, soft, lies into her ears.

"Don't worry...I'm here to save you. Just relax. There's nothing to be afraid of...There are no demons here. Just friends..." The girl shook her head, nodding to his words; they spoke truths, truths that the girl had wanted to hear..

But they were all lies. And as he lifted his hand from the girl's chin, he ordered the remaining demons to fetch a table; a long one, long enough to hold her body upon it.

The remaining demons gathered a table from one of the rooms, bringing it forth; the table was then set up in the middle of the clearing, where normally dinner would have been prepared in the home. She began to blinked rapidly, finding that her body was held down;

The boy that had told her such wonderful truths stepped forth, and the claw from earlier appeared. The boy was grinning, almost excitedly, at her. The girl however, tried to move...

But found her hands bound to the table, the chains binding them looping through four holes, that tore through the wood. She tried to move, trying to remove the chains, but found that they were securely tied, and that she could not simply just run away.

The boy began to laugh; the laugh echoed throughout the empty establishment. "We have a fiery one, here." He spoke, the claw from earlier moving closer towards her body. She screamed out, trying to yell for help. This only made the boy laugh a little harder.

Then finally, when he composed himself, the finger-like claws found their way to her delicate skin, dragging the fingers along the smooth skin. They moved in a pattern-like dance on her skin, cutting deep into the fabric of her being and drawing out the screams of the girl.

But that didn't make it stop; in fact, the dance continued, the fingers drawing intricate designs on the girl's figure, tearing away her clothing, and forcing her body to be exposed to the world. When he finished, he stepped back away from the girl;

on her body was the ritual signs, but each one was written in the traditional Japanese lettering. And it spelled out several different meanings, each one different, but each connecting with another.

The sentence on her body spelled out something of wonder; to all, demons, humans, spirits, and Ghosts alike.

'Death is the link that connects life; And by now severing that link, I have condemned this beings soul to Hell, and that is where it will always reside; forever and always.'

And finally, his hand moved to her right breast; The girls body was trembling, and her pores screamed out in agony, each intricate design causing her body immense physical pain.

He moved his hand along in a diagonal direction, cutting open the skin. Then he moved around that line in a circle; and finally, both hands grabbed the now open flaps of human skin and ripped it open. The arteries and blood vessels themselves opened up to all that was watching.

The girl screamed out in complete agony, and when the claw-like hand moved in the open area, it slowly cut off the non-important arteries to the heart; then when it reached the beating organ, it ripped it out of her chest...

And yes she was still breathing. Her body was convulsing , and her screams were becoming louder. He showed the heart to her, the blood still running down it and trying to find escape, to give her body more blood.

She was screaming even louder now, and then finally, her body gave out, to a final compulsive burst, and just as that happened, he had crushed the heart in an instant...and digested the crushed parts into his being.

The seven demons surrounding the body looked away immediately; each of them had seen their masters deeds, but they never did get over how horrifying they were. He motioned for the demons to follow him now; the demons obeyed, and followed his every command, moving with him into the depths of the house.

Their master had chosen it as his headquarters, and they followed without question; as they neared the basement, their king finally held up a hand, and opened the door. They continued down the stairs, and into the basement, until they came to a secret, concealed doorway. Each demon slid in that door, and finally, they came to rest at their place; a large open area, blood splattered around on each wall, the decorations of human organs and limbs all around the area.

None of them had ever got used to it. Each of them had their own rooms, and each had made sure to keep it clean and without blood; unlike their masters room.

And now...unbeknown to a certain team of Psychic Researchers, those Seven Demons would soon become their worst nightmare.


End file.
